


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Divorce, Love, M/M, Sad, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: divorced AU for Johnlock where they get back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasthedreamweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwasthedreamweaver).



John sunk into his chair, laptop in hand. He signed on to his blog, but didn’t write anything. There was nothing of interest to write about since Sherlock had left.

It had been a year since they had finalized the divorce. John loved Sherlock with his whole heart, but he just wasn’t capable at returning the same feelings. John had gotten to keep 221B and Sherlock moved in with Mycroft.

John felt a pang of sadness as he, like every night since the divorce, looked on his ex-husband’s blog, the Science of Deduction. Sherlock had been busy,doing multiple experiments a day. 

“Well, I suppose be has more time now that I’m not bothering him.”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door. He set his computer on the table and opened the door. On the other side of the door Sherlock Holmes stood in the pouring rain.

“Sherlock?” John was absolutely shocked, he hadn’t seen the brunette in a year. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, John.” John could smell alcohols on his breath and it was clear he’d been crying. “You were right about me. I’m sorry.”

“Are you drunk?” John was shocked, Sherlock had lots of problems, but drinking was never one of them.

“Maybe. Can I come in?” Sherlock looked pitiful.

“Yes, of course.” John still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Sherlock stumbled into the flat. Nothing had changed much since he had moved out. When he got to the living room, he turned and pointed to the sofa. “John, sit.”

“You can’t order me around. Sherlock, we’re not married anymore and this is my house.” The words hurt him to say, but he had to say them.

Sherlock looked like he’d been slapped in the face. “Right…Sorry…Please sit? I have somethings I would like to discuss.”

“What could we possibly have to discuss that wasn’t taken care of a year ago?” John couldn’t help being defensive, he couldn’t stand being hurt again.

Sherlock could see the distrust in John’s eyes. “I love you, John.”

“Get out.” John started pushing Sherlock towards the door, “Just leave, please.”

“No, not until you hear me out.” Sherlock stood his ground.

“Fine,” John quipped, “you have two minutes before I call Lestrade to drag you out of here.”

“This past year has been hell for me, and not because I had to live with my obnoxious older brother.” Sherlock spoke quickly, “I threw myself into my experiments, which you know because you still look at my blog, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Tears started falling from Sherlock’s eyes again. “Mycroft never stopped yelling at me for signing those papers, he said I lost something special, and he was right. I’m sorry, John, I really am.”

John was crying now, “So what do you WANT, Sherlock?”

“Another chance, if you’re willing to give it,” Sherlock looked deep into John’s eyes, “or a friendship if you aren’t.”

“Do you mean it?” John’s voice shook.

“With all my heart.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and sobbed. “I swear to God, Sherlock, if you wake up tomorrow and don’t remember this, I’ll kill you.

Sherlock laughed, “I love you, John.”

“I love you too. Welcome home”


End file.
